ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiffany
Tiffany is a character on Earth-68, the universe owned by Dioga beta. She appears in Jane Smith 10. Originally serving as a high school rival to Jane, she becomes a full blown antagonist upon merging with a Technowarg. Character Tiffany is a rich, spoiled brat, who serves as the most popular girl in school. Due to this status, she picks on and degrades those who aren't "popular." She serves as the Mean Girl archtype, a typical character in high school scenes. She bullies Jane Smith with no remorse. After being merged with a Technowarg, her "mean" desires escalate to evil, wanting to flat out kill Jane. Despite her heightened emotions, after Servantis reprograms the Technowarg, it erases all of her emotions, turning her basically into a robot. History As soon as Jane entered her new classroom, Tiffany tripped Jane. She showed no remorse in doing so, and faked an apology to play another prank on her. The next day, she was going to torture Jane more if Lucy Mann hadn't stepped in. One night, she goes on a date with Michael Morningstar, having been drained of energy afterwards. She is saved from being hit by a truck by Jane, though she has no recollection of it. Later, she is appauled when Jane is going out with Michael, Jane blatenly rubbing it in her face, returning the nasty demeanor to her. Upset, Tiffany runs off, where she is found and merged with a Technowarg. After this, she gains the desire to kill Jane, and attempts to but fails. She is approached by a character named Volug, who says his master is the creator of the Technowarg. He offers to assist in getting revenge in exchange for the Omnitrix. She agrees, but has Volug do all the dirty work. After Volug captured Jane, the two partially work together to kill her and Michael. They lose, however, and the Plumbers take her away, hoping to cure her. A dream version of her appears in Jane's nightmare. This instigates her return, as Proctor Servantis breaks her out of Plumber HQ, reprogramming her as he does, erasing all of her emotions. Basically becoming a robot now, she now obeys all orders to the letter. She battles Jane and Lucy to keep them busy, as Servantis captures Helen, Pierce and Manny. She is then sent to capture Volug, and succeeds with Leander's help. She assists in battles with the Rooters since then, when Servantis isn't worried about revealing his alliance with Nailah. She fights the Plumbers off at the Rooters base, and assists the invasion on Galvan Prime. When Nailah betrays the Rooters, she uses her howl to reprogram Tiffany to factory standard, which was to serve her. She escapes with Nailah. On the Contemelia ship, she battles Volug and Mecha. Mecha manages to unplug her, as the Exoskeleton shuts down. Mecha reveals that she most likely has been dead for a long time, it being the Technowarg moving her. Appearances * The Life of a Teenage Shapeshifter * You've Got a Friend in Me * All That Glitters (Jane Smith 10) * The Alliance (Jane Smith 10) (merges with Technowarg) * Howl of the Wolf * Night of the Living Nightmare (Jane Smith 10) (dream) * Into the Fire * Plumbers' Helpers (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 1 (Jane Smith 10) * The Rooters of All Evil Part 2 (Jane Smith 10) * Showdown (Jane Smith 10) * Final Countdown (Jane Smith 10) * A New Dawn (Jane Smith 10) (death) Trivia *She is based off a character of the day from the canon Ghostfreaked Out. * She originally served as the mean girl at school, until she became a villain. * Her being merged with a Technowarg is similar to Cybermen from Doctor Who. Especially since it can erase their emotions. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Cyborgs Category:Jane Smith 10: Warg Arc Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68